1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of display manufacture, and particularly to a display panel, a method of manufacturing the display panel, and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the quick development of stereoscopic displaying technique, there is an increasingly high demand for stereoscopic displaying apparatuses. Among many techniques for achieving three-dimensional stereoscopic displaying, a naked-eye stereoscopic displaying technique is favored in the field of three-dimensional stereoscopic displaying due to its advantage that a viewer don't need to use spectacles.
At present, a main manner for achieving the naked-eye stereoscopic displaying technique is as follows: pixel units of a display panel are divided into odd-numbered columns of pixels and even-numbered columns of pixels in a horizontal direction by disposing a grating in front of the display panel, to provide left and right eyes of a viewer with two different pictures, respectively, and form a depth of field by parallax effect of the pictures for the left and right eyes of the viewer, so as to generate an stereoscopic displaying effect. Existing grating techniques include those using black and right parallax barrier gratings, a cylindrical physical lens, and the like. Since a grating pitch of an ordinary grating is non-adjustable, this limits a viewer to view only within a certain distance range. The adaptability and viewing distance are limited. This restricts application of a grating type stereoscopic displaying technique in daily life. To this end, a liquid crystal barrier grating and liquid crystal lens technique in which a grating pitch of the liquid crystal barrier grating can be adjusted by a voltage has been developed in the industry.
In a liquid crystal lens type stereoscopic display apparatus in the prior art, the liquid crystal lens structure and a display device are separated from each other and bonded through an adhesive layer to form the stereoscopic display apparatus. In this structure, a liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal lens is spaced from a color filter (CF) of the display device by a lower glass substrate of the liquid crystal lens, the adhesive layer, an upper polarizing filter of the display device, and a color filter glass substrate of the display device, so that a placement height from the color filter of the display device to the liquid crystal lens is increased. A requirement for viewing display contents at a short distance cannot be satisfied.